


Lies

by Celeste_Morrigan



Series: Episode-based stories [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x21, Angst, Drama, Episode: s01e21 The Undertaking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Morrigan/pseuds/Celeste_Morrigan
Summary: Oliver already has enough lies on his own. Then, he discovers his mother's. Based on 1x21 The Undertaking
Relationships: Moira Queen & Oliver Queen, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Series: Episode-based stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712743
Kudos: 7





	Lies

Of all the days since he had been back from the island, this was the one when he was struggling the most to keep the lies, to hide his feelings, and to put on the Oliver Queen mask he had been wearing in front of his family and friends.

It began when he found out that Walter had been killed. He could not impersonate the happy, carefree Oliver when he had to tell his mother and sister what he had learned. Not when he knew how much pain that news would bring to them. This was one of those few moments when he had to consciously let the mask slip, at least enough for them to see that he cared.

It continued later, after his mom’s strange behavior had made him follow her all the way to Malcolm Merlyn’s office, where he had actually learned the truth that Walter was alive. And his mother _knew_. She was involved and he could not trust her.

At least, sitting alone in the foundry and thinking he didn’t have to perform. To hide what he knew. He could just be there and wait for Felicity to arrive. Wait to figure out a way to understand this world he had returned to. Surviving for those five years after having learned the truth about his father had not been easy – but learning the wrongdoings of his father had given him a purpose. What learning the truth about his mother was giving him, except uncertainty and fear?

He could not go on like this, he could not speak, let move from the floor, if all he kept thinking was about those feelings. On how she had deluded them, on how she had hurt Thea… And- and- _for what_? He had to find out. He had to discover what was her – what was Malcolm Merlyn’s – involvement in all this. He had to center his thoughts on the things he could do, that was the only way for him to reply to Felicity, the only way to help Walter stay alive.

“ _Felicity._ ”

He needed to focus and he needed Felicity to focus. Find Walter now. Get him out now. Ask the questions, investigate later.

And they had done it. He had found him. At least, under that hood he did not have to pretend to be Oliver Queen. The fight was over and he could take a moment to let reality sink in. Walter, locked up in a dark room for months, with just a bucket for his necessities, probably just enough food and water to ensure he was kept alive. Walter, who probably had been pressed for information he did not have. Walter, locked up because of his mother. He could take a moment to swallow the bitter taste on his mouth, pretend that it would go away that easily.

Hours later, when he was visiting Walter in the hospital, it still hadn’t.

Despite what his mother had said, things would not be alright.

Not when he knew it was all a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or reviews appreciated. Be safe, stay at home if you can.


End file.
